The beginning
by hinae san
Summary: L'entrée dans le monde des sorciers de notre petite Hermione    Bonne lecture !


Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici un petit one-shot sur le personnage d'Hermione. Son entrée dans le monde des sorciers telle que je la vois…

Enjoy ^^

Une petite fille joue dans sa chambre. À onze ans, elle sait déjà qu'elle est différente des autres. Pourtant, en apparence, elle a tout d'une enfant de son âge. Taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains, plutôt touffus, des jolis yeux noisettes, des dents un peu trop en avant qu'elle s'efforce de cacher. Bref, une petite fille avec ses soucis. Cependant, elle n'est pas comme ses camarades d'école : elle, elle aime apprendre. Elle voudrait déjà tout savoir… Ses parents sont très fiers, car leur fille est vraiment très intelligente, mais ils ne savent pas trop quoi penser. En effet, depuis quelques années déjà, cette petite fille se trouve liée à de nombreux phénomènes, que l'on pourrait qualifier d'anormaux, voire de surnaturels. Elle déplace des objets par la pensée, des choses explosent si elle est en colère… Mais ses parents ne le disent à personne, et elle a compris qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en parler, car ses camarades ne l'accepteraient pas avec sa différence, déjà qu'il la trouvent « spéciale »…

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de classe. Dernier jour dans cette école, fin d'un cycle. Elle sait que ce changement est important, elle le sent, elle sait que désormais tout sera différent. Comment ? Elle l'ignore, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Autour d'elle, les enfants s'enlacent, rient, pleurent… Elle, à l'écart, les observe, ressentant plus que jamais sa différence. Ils ne vont pas vraiment lui manquer. Et elle pense en retrouver certains au collège. Elle soupire, sourit et sort de la salle. Dans la cour, elle regarde silencieusement cette école qu'elle ne reverra plus. C'est une fin, et un commencement ; le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Il est quatre heures et demi, et elle rejoint ses parents.

Le soir, alors qu'elle s'affaire dans la salle de bain, la voix douce de sa mère lui parvient de derrière la porte.

_ Ma chérie, descend s'il te plait, nous avons un invité.

La petite fille n'a pas le temps de répondre, elle entend déjà sa mère descendre l'escalier. Elle est étonnée. Un invité ? Ses parents ne l'avaient pas prévenue. Est-il déjà là ? Elle n'a pas écouté de bruit strident de la sonnette. Intriguée, elle sèche ses mains et s'engouffre timidement dans l'escalier. La porte du salon est fermée. Elle hésite, puis l'ouvre le plus doucement et le plus silencieusement du monde : elle tient à être discrète. Là, en face d'elle, assis confortablement sur le canapé du salon, se tient un petit homme dont le ventre essaie visiblement de prendre autant de place que la superficie du reste de son corps. Ses traits sont grossiers, mais il semble être d'un naturel gentil. Il sourit à la petite fille qui rougit d'intimidation. Elle a remarqué qu'il n'est pas un invité ordinaire, de part son étrange costume notamment. En effet, il porte une sorte de robe couleur violette et une cape assortie, qui lui tombent jusqu'aux pieds. Ou peut-être aime-il se déguiser, se dit-elle perplexe. Elle prononce un faible « bonjour » et il prend la parole avec un grand sourire :

_ Bonjour, tu es Hermione Granger, c'est bien ça ?

Sa voix est fluette, enjouée, dénonçant son bon naturel. La petite fille hoche la tête. Que veut-il ? Il reprend :

_ Je m'appelle Rufus Pillings. Je suis venu t'annoncer que tu n'intègreras pas, enfin si tu es d'accord, car il n'y a pas d'obligation bien sûr, le collège de ton village.

Devant ses yeux étonnés, il ajoute vivement sans jamais quitter son large sourire :

_ Parce que tu es admise dans le collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. J'en ai déjà parlé à tes parents avant ton arrivée. Tu es une sorcière, tu sais. Voici une lettre du directeur lui-même.

Elle regarde la lettre avec suspicion. Se moque-t-il d'elle ? Est-ce une blague que ses parents veulent lui faire ? Cependant, ils l'encouragent, l'air d'avoir enfin compris quelque chose de très important. Elle tend la main, et ouvre la lettre en tremblant légèrement. D'une encre vert émeraude, est écrit ceci:

_**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin _

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Granger, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'une possibilité d'inscription au collège Poudlard, étant donné vos dons magiques remarqués par le ministère lui-même. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er__ septembre, nous attendons votre réponse avant le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, Miss Granger, à l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

_ Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Hermione ? Lui demande sa mère.

Tous la regardent avec instance, appréhendant sa réaction. Tous sont sérieux, mais elle n'ose pas y croire.

Et soudain, elle réalise. Tout ne sera plus jamais pareil. Elle a trouvé son monde. Enfin. Cette coupure avec ce qu'elle croyait être la réalité la retient de laisser exploser sa joie et son soulagement. Mais l'appréhension enserre encore son cœur. Est-ce un rêve ? Non : elle n'est pas bizarre, elle appartient juste à une autre catégorie. D'autres gens sont comme elle. Alors elle sourit timidement, pensant que désormais, elle ne sera plus seule. Plus jamais.

Les vacances s'écoulent doucement, trop doucement du point de vue d'Hermione. Elle est si impatiente, mais si effrayée à la fois. Se sentira-t-elle chez elle dans ce monde de magie si différent de ce qu'elle a connu jusque là ? Sera-t-elle acceptée ? Ces questions la taraudent mais elle est confiante malgré tout.

Fin Août arrive enfin, et comme prévu, le petit sorcier gassouillé et jovial du nom de Rufus Pillings vient chercher la famille Granger pour leur permettre d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Arrivés au Chaudron Baveur, pour la plus grande joie de Pillings qui n'aime pas les voitures, Hermione regarde partout autour d'elle, intriguée mais fière d'appartenir à ce monde merveilleux - du moins, c'est l'image qu'elle s'en fait. Ils sortent dans la petite cour et le sorcier tapote trois fois les briques rouges qui s'écartent lentement, dévoilant une stupéfiante avenue.

_ Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, déclare Pillings de sa petite voix fluette, les invitant à le suivre.

Hermione retient son souffle. Devant elle, des gens se pressent autour des nombreuses boutiques. S'avançant de quelques pas, elle distingue un magasin de chaudrons de toutes tailles et de toutes matières. Sans même y penser, elle cherche sa liste de fournitures scolaires dans son sac et y jette un coup d'œil. Oui, elle a bien besoin d'un chaudron pour sa première année, modèle standard en étain, taille 2, précise la liste. Mais avant qu'elle puisse prévenir ses parents, Pillings reprend la parole :

_ Je vous emmène à la banque et je vous laisse, du travail m'attend au ministère ! Suivez-moi.

La famille Granger et le petit sorcier se dirigent donc avec enthousiasme vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, Hermione se délectant de tout ce qu'elle peut apercevoir, des balais volants qui l'effraient déjà jusqu'aux plumes d'oie. Des vitrines merveilleuses se succèdent, l'avenue est très animée. Elle se sent comme perdue dans cet univers, et inspire à grandes bouffées l'air de sa nouvelle vie…

OoO Hinae san OoO

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J


End file.
